


【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU】高文→亞瑟的場合

by blonly801



Series: Mothe三兄弟現代AU [1]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊內涵CP：高文→亞瑟（法亞瑟）、米flo（RPS）＊源自S設定的Mothe三兄弟現代AU（噗浪： https://www.plurk.com/p/n3bfsk ／ Lofter： http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_12d215fd1）＊噗浪隨手短打，只是想閃死高文（原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n62ykn）★特此感謝S的塗鴉★





	【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU】高文→亞瑟的場合

**Author's Note:**

> 春節放假在家無所事事，重溫法亞瑟的時候看到哭哭亞瑟覺得實在太可愛  
> 突然想到S設定的現代AU，覺得可惡想寫  
> 然後就冒出這個東西了XD
> 
> 基本上亞瑟目前還是直男設定  
> 高文只是這次的犧牲品

 (Mothe三兄弟設定，by S)

 

* * *

 

 

　　亞瑟失戀了。

 

　　他跟自己的員工談起了辦公室戀情，儘管身為公司顧問的梅林打從一開始就勸他不要談這段感情，但第一次交女朋友的亞瑟哪裡聽得進去。

　　與美麗的桂妮維雅在無數個夜晚一起描繪彼此的未來，多麼的如夢似幻，亞瑟甚至已經把人帶回家介紹給兩個哥哥認識。

 

　　然後亞瑟就被初入公司不到三個月的蘭斯洛特劈腿了。

　　更慘的是，他們三個都待在同一個辦公室，每天光是上班就覺得尷尬，要不是亞瑟的辦公區域還勉強有個玻璃牆壁可以假裝自己跟他們不同世界，不然他一定把自己撞死在桌上。

　　每次進來送公文就看到哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的亞瑟在電腦前辦公的高文實在看不下去。阿瓦隆公司草創時就跟在亞瑟身邊的他一直很喜歡亞瑟，儘管對方只把他當做拜把兄弟，也不曉得他是同志。

 

　　這一切實在太糟糕了，高文指的是這個小小的辦公室裡頭錯綜複雜的人物關係。

　　他愛她，他也愛她，但是現在她愛的是他，而他也確實愛他，她對他還存在著愧疚，但他……，連高文自己都快要受不了這樣的氛圍，於是今天下班時間一到，他就把一直翹著嘴啜泣的亞瑟抓到附近的酒吧買醉。

　　這肯定是治療情傷的最佳良藥！

 

　　誰知道亞瑟的酒量一點都不好。

 

　　高文才灌他幾杯調酒、一些威士忌、隔壁桌美眉請的葡萄酒，還有他自己隨便亂參的酒，亞瑟就「碰」的一聲直接倒在桌上爬不起來。

　　這下可好了。高文不知道該怎麼把亞瑟用回去，他連他家在哪都問不出來，而高文也是第一次知道亞瑟喝醉後哭起來的樣子有多麼可愛，面容姣好的臉因為委屈而整張皺在一起，剛開始還咬住下唇忍著不哭出聲，但因為酒精的作用他很快就抱著一旁的高文開始嚎啕大哭。

 

　　哭到被酒保趕出去的程度。

 

　　好不容易把醉成一灘爛泥的亞瑟拖到酒吧外透氣，高文暗自心想以後帶他出來喝酒一定要多找幾個人扛他。

　　這時亞瑟的手機響了，一看到來電的人是亞瑟的哥哥，高文馬上歡天喜地的把電話接起來。

　　畢竟一直沒找到辦法送亞瑟回家的話高文只能選擇帶回自己家，而他實在不能確定這樣的情況下他還能不能保持理智。

　　如果連他都加入這場感情混戰的話，沒準亞瑟隔天就跑去賣掉公司、逃離這個傷心地，自己可能還會被亞瑟的兩個哥哥扁。

　　總之高文與亞瑟的大哥——Florent通過電話後，對方表示待會兒會開車過去接他。

　　結束通話後，高文就跟亞瑟一起毫無形象的坐在路邊等人來拯救他們，這期間亞瑟幾乎都癱軟在高文懷裡呼呼大睡，趁機多摸幾把的好兄弟樂的合不攏嘴。

 

　　兩人在夏季涼爽的夜晚中等了快半個小時，等到高文靠著渾身暖烘烘的亞瑟幾乎要睡著，從遠方逐漸靠近的刺眼車燈才把高文給亮醒。

　　高文一邊打著哈欠一邊起身向從副駕駛座跳下來的……金髮男人？

　　率先下車的Mikele主動靠過去打招呼，沒等他介紹完自己的名字，駕駛座的Florent也跟著下車小跑步過來，他與高文寒暄幾句並替自家弟弟道歉後就跟Mikele一起去拉癱在地上的亞瑟。

　　失去溫暖的人肉靠墊後，亞瑟把自己整個人蜷縮起來窩在地上，無論Mikele跟Florent怎麼拽都無法撼動堅持要原地就寢的弟弟。

　　高文只好也湊過去幫忙，身材高大的他將雙手穿過亞瑟的腋下硬是把人架了起來，Florent則抬著沉重的雙腳，兩人十分艱辛的把亞瑟塞進後座，結束的時候都出了一身汗，只有負責開關車門的Mikele依舊保持渾身清爽。

　　累得滿身大汗的Florent不滿的推了Mikele一把催促他去開車，借勢反把Florent抱在懷裡的義大利人也不管初次認識的高文站在一旁還是這裡是人來人往的酒吧門口，撅著嘴湊上去硬是在對方唇上留下一個濕潤的吻。

　　這時的高文突然可以理解亞瑟為什麼一天到晚在跟他抱怨自家兄長總是閃的他頭很痛，身為單戀又單身的高文突然後悔沒有趕快離開現場，而是呆站在這裡被閃到厭惡人生。

　　無視旁人親熱好一會兒的兩人終於在Florent半推半就之下與彼此分開，Mikele眷戀的再摸了一把男友沒綁起的長髮後轉身坐進駕駛位裡。

　　Florent有些害臊的表示要順道載高文回家，畢竟為了照顧亞瑟也耽誤他不少時間，這個時間也不可能招得到計程車。

 

　　答應Florent的善意是高文今晚第二個錯誤決定。

 

　　Florent原本要把副駕駛的位置讓給高文，自己則坐後座照顧醉酒的亞瑟，但在Mikele被精心勾勒出的黑色眼線所阻擋的雙眼中，高文彷彿在那對深棕的雙眼中看到熊熊燃燒的烈火隨時要向自己噴發，只要他膽敢坐上專屬於Florent的寶座的話。

　　「呃……我跟亞瑟坐後面就行了！」高文識相的自己打開車門鑽進後面的座位，Florent不解地聳聳肩後也跟著坐進副駕駛，人才剛坐定，身旁的Mikele馬上整個人湊上來貼心的幫戀人把安全帶繫上，不忘趁機在對方唇上留下一吻。

　　後座的高文正在數亞瑟的大衣上有幾顆鈕扣，假裝自己很忙，什麼都沒看見，你們繼續親！親夠了再出發也不遲！

　　亞瑟與Florent的家離這裡不會太遠，且夜已深，路上並沒有太多車輛或是行人，但Mikele並沒有因此加快開車的速度，甚至連沒什麼必要等的紅燈都乖乖地停下來，彷彿自己是奉公守法的好公民。

　　當然高文一路上都假裝沒看見Mikele右手不安份的在Florent豐滿的大腿上游移、搓揉，有時往胯間摸索的太過頭時，會被法國人拎著手指頭扔回方向盤上。

　　偶爾在高文不小心看到出神時，還會被義大利人銳利的雙眼從後照鏡瞪視，害得他只能繼續低頭數亞瑟的外套上有幾顆鉚釘。

 

　　不過後頭的高文除了要被前排的駕駛閃瞎眼之外，還得承受心上人帶給他的精神刺激。

　　原本亞瑟被Florent用安全帶固定在自己的位置上，但一路上車子左彎右拐，亞瑟也跟著慣性東倒西歪的晃來晃去，一顆腦袋垂在那兒，明天起床肯定落枕。

　　高文有些看不下去的解開安全帶讓亞瑟能枕在自己腿上休息，誰知道這是高文今晚犯的第三個錯。

　　高大的亞瑟整個人蜷在座位上酣睡，似乎當真把這裡當自己的床，他一個轉身將臉朝向高文的腹部拉著對方的衣服又沉沉睡去。

　　這下可不得了了。

　　高文整個人像根木頭般定在原地，照理來說應該不會有任何感覺，但他總覺得亞瑟溫暖的頰肉貼在自己的重要部位上若有似無的磨蹭著，他嘗試要把對方的腦袋推開，但反而惹的亞瑟不滿的把臉整個埋進高文的下腹拒絕再被打擾。

　　高文在自己的內心止不住的尖叫。

　　他不停的深呼吸來保持冷靜，但只要他閉上眼睛試圖把注意力放在明天要做的財務報表時，不受控的大腦反而將所有的專注力全都集中在亞瑟跟自己下腹上。

　　高文偷瞄了前座，很好，他們正趁著停紅燈時瘋狂接吻，完全沒空理會後頭的人內心有多糾結。

　　但高文終究還是的有常識有理智的成年人，他用力深吸一口氣把腹部上的肉努力縮起來，接著小心地把手插進亞瑟的腦袋下面，慢慢的把他的頭捧在手心上，然後高文就不知道該怎麼辦了。

 

　　這時前座的Florent突然轉過來向高文宣布救贖的話語，這一瞬間他覺得亞瑟的哥哥簡直是天使。

　　「嘿我們到你家了！謝謝你幫我們照顧亞瑟。」Florent貼心的幫高文打開車門，對方也趕緊把自己挪出車外，輕輕地把手上的亞瑟安放在後座，還順手把大衣脫下來蓋在好友身上避免他著涼。

　　「那……我先走囉。很高興認識你們，Florent……Mikele。」高文微微彎著腰、夾著腿，有些彆扭的各對兩人禮貌性的點點頭後轉身就衝進公寓裡，好像家裡的水沒關還是鍋子煮了一整天似的。

　　「他是怎麼了？肚子痛嗎？」Florent一臉不解的坐回位置上，他盯著Mikele試圖得到對方的解答。

　　Mikele只是先透過後照鏡看了一眼亞瑟身上餘溫尚存的大衣，再意味深長地看了一眼男友，最後才幽幽地說：「你們莫特家的人真的很難追耶。」

 

 

Fin

 

* * *

 

【同場加映】

  (by [S](https://www.plurk.com/p/n68vmd))

**Author's Note:**

> 是說私心設定是安東先跟札特交往，這期間米在追flo，安東還聯合札特一起當傻父母保護(干擾)他家可愛的大哥不被人拐走XD
> 
> 然後米大概也有保護弟弟(亞瑟)的情緒，加上護食flo，對高文滿兇的XD  
> 殊不知自己跟男友也是讓亞瑟超想搬家的理由之一
> 
> 先這樣吧  
> 覺得這個AU可以玩的東西超多，可是也因為參雜太多東西，某方面而言挺雷的  
> 下次有想到什麼再來寫寫看


End file.
